1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach cleaner for use in cleaning a sandy beach such as a bathing beach.
2. Description of Background Art
As a beach cleaner to be used for recovering empty cans, PET bottles and caps thereof, wooden pieces, etc. scattered on a sandy beach such as a bathing beach there is known a beach cleaner as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-224413. This beach cleaner recovers waste while being towed by a traction vehicle. Sand is dug up together with waste by means of an excavating roller provided in a front position. Thereafter, the sand and the waste are delivered to a waste carrying section disposed on a rear side as the beach cleaner is moved. Then, in the waste carrying section, the waste and the sand are separated from each other and the waste is received in a waste receptacle portion.
There also is known a beach cleaner as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-138203. In this beach cleaner, which is a self-traveling type, waste mixed in sand are scooped up together with the sand and are conveyed by means of a belt conveyor while sweeping away the sand to recover the waste.
In the beach cleaner disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-224413, an excavating roller for excavating sand together with waste is provided in a front position thereof and a waste carrying section for separating waste from sand thus excavated and receiving the separated waste is provided in a rear position thereof. This construction gives rise to a problem wherein the cleaner as a whole becomes large in size and the structure of the cleaner becomes complicated.